I Want You, Body & Soul - Dark Hijack - Jack Frost X Hiccup Haddock
by FrancisRoyalty
Summary: A couple lost in a mad world, Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, searching for themselves. But what they're searching for... hides deep in their hearts. And together they vow to find their goal. No matter who's taking the lead... Warning: NSFW / Violent Romance / Boys Love


| NSFW / Violent Love / Smut Alert |

"It's horrible to live in such a place where nothing ever changes... Where you're seen as a freak... But not anymore... Not if I have you with me..."

The night grew darker as the void of nothingness inside a broken body.

A young figure walked along the woods towards a familiar abandoned house.

"It's damp..." - words crawled out of the depths of a dark boy. Once a fearless Guardian, he was now nothing but a shadow of his past self. And by shadow, he was dead right.

"... Nothing a little ice won't fix..." - he calmly lift his hand caressing the cold air and forcing it to bow before his will. Suddenly, ice torned the place down, rebuilding itself as an icy tower.

The young one then glided inside of his creation proceeding into his new chambers.

Not too far away, another boy, whose choices turned him into a mourning man, hurried his steps following the cold darkness into it's core.

"Jack..." - he whispered to himself unsure about what he was doing... And so he continued his path as the darkness started to take his body like a welcoming gift. His name... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

An hour later, Hiccup arrived at the cristall tower, making his way inside it.

"Honey, I'm home..."

"Welcome, my darling..." - a voice echoed across the room. Someone was dancing across the dark, and finally he appeared. The creator of the tower himself... Jack Frost.

"You took your time..." - Jack approached Hiccup, gently caressing the other's cheek. "But I guess, what's good takes time... After all... You are mine... And we'll never be apart." - he then launched himself on top of Hiccup's body, biting his neck with lust, as a small line of blood started to draw itself on Hiccup's skin.

"Ja... Ah..." - Hiccup moans with pleasure as Jack licked his fresh wound.

The Winter Spirit started torning Hiccup's clothes until he could have a better, lustful view of his lover. He kissed Hiccup's lips dancing his hands across the other's naked chest.

"What would that cute little thing, with all those golden braids, do if she knew of us?" - Jack taunted Hiccup about Astrid... "I wonder, if she knows of me..." - words that hurt Hiccup's mind. Hiccup was still with Astrid... although he didn't know if he still loved her or if was with her just for show... Anyway, he was tired. Tired of being treated as a toy in Jack's hands... He knew he loved him but...

"Oh Jack, you can use and abuse me... Do anything... I won't refuse." - Hiccup tricked Jack into thinking he had the upper hand.

"But this time... You'll be My toy." - Hiccup grabbed Jack's arms and rolled into top of him, tying his wrists with his torn clothes and licking Jack's chest.

"I already found all your dirty little secrets... You'll lust only for me, Frost butt..." - Hiccup kissed Jack while enjoying watching the spirit squirm in pleasure, making his way lower and lower with his hand... until he reached Jack's... pleasuring him and thrusting his body against him...

"How's this for you, darling?" - Hiccup asked as he bit Jack once again tasting the other's blood as if a god sent gift.

"P-perfect..." - Jack tried to say while moaning and thrusting back at Hiccup as ecstasy took control of his body.

There was no turning back now... Hiccup was dominating and he enjoyed it.

"Now turn and bend over!" - Hiccup grabbed Jack's hair and while taking the rest of his clothes off he took his dick and pierced Jack's ass. He kept thrusting and feeling how tight Jack was only aroused him more.

He kept thrusting and moaning, as he shouted:

"Y-yes... Oh, by the gods... Jack... Awe..." - Hiccup got closed to Jack and kissed him while turning him over while still inside him. He accelerated the rythm and both synchronized with their minds driven by lust and passion.

Jack didn't want to admit, but he was enjoying it. It was good not worrying about being rough... he just went on with it devouring the pleasure.

They kept doing it for as long as their bodies and souls could endure it...

"H-Hic... ah... Ah... go... to..." - Jack could barely speak as he was about to hit the climax!

"M-me... too..." - Hiccup pulled out of Jack and pointed his member at Jack's face sitting on top of him.

"Oh, Jack... J- Ahhhhh!" - Hiccup couldn't resist and showered Jack in his seed. He started rubbing Jack...

"Ahhh! HICCUP!" - Jack couldn't hold it and bursted on Hiccup's abs, chest and face.

Their exhausted bodies lying side by side. Their hands together and their blushing faces looking at each other with bliss.

Jack took a bit of Hiccup's cum and took it inside his own mouth feeling the flavour... Oh, and what bittersweet flavour... Heaven like...

And Hiccup, blushing kissed Jack.

"Shall we play once more later?" - He asked smiling with his tear lit eyes gently meeting Jack's

"For you... Anything." - Jack agreed caressing Hiccup's hair and messing with his braids.

Their hearts were tainted with pain but their love would heal them eventually... And they would love each other... till the end of time...

~The End


End file.
